Headlights
by BellaR5
Summary: Austin & Ally have been best friends forever, and nothing has ever come between them, but when they both start seeing new people will something happen to their friendship? (I swear it is a lot better than the description...I mean this description sucks but the story it's self isn't that bad! Please give me a chance?)


I groggily turned over flipping the sheets off from over me, slowly lifting my heavy eyes and checking the time. Ughh I hate being awake. It was one in the afternoon, late for regular people, but on a Saturday, that's way too early for me. I grabbed my sweatshirt and threw it over my body as I stumbled to the kitchen to get my phone from the charger. The house seemed pretty empty…I'm used to waking up to my brother Asher blasting video games, or my sister Amber slamming on the drums even though my parents beg her not to while I'm asleep. She likes to rebel considering she is the only girl besides my mom in a family of four brothers. Instead, there is no noise except for the quiet hum of the heater and the squeak the wooden floor makes as it makes contact with my feet. I looked up and see a note on the kitchen table; it's from my family, explaining they went out to the grocery store to get food for tonight's dinner. I uneasily shift my weight and a chill rushed up the back of my spine, shakily I took out my phone to see if I had any texts or missed calls. Ally texted and a smile spread across my face, she's been my best friend forever, and she's always there for me, just like now.

Ally: I know you're still sleeping...Hell I'd be sleeping at this hour but I knew you would be alone, so I actually woke up. I am way too good for you ;) Text me when you're up and I'll come over...we can even do the dishes like your mom's been begging you!

I laughed at the text; Ally usually sleeps in, especially on Saturdays! Once we woke up at six in the evening! Our parents were worried and thought we died in our sleep cause neither of us would wake up; they literally described it as 'The Notebook,' how Ally and Noah died together. Ally and I laughed at that but kind of stepped back in fear...our parents had technically compared us to two people who were in love, which we were not. Gross I started to respond to Ally's text after I gathered what to say.

Me: I'm sorry you're awake so early, you're right you are too good for me ;), if you haven't guessed I'm also awake! Ugh the only reason I'll do the dishes is because you're fun to hit with the dish towel! And lastly...Ally can I PLEASE text incorrectly?! I hate texting so perfect! I need to ABBREVIATE!

My text was pretty over-dramatic, but that's who I am, an over-dramatic fifteen-year-old boy (with awesome hair I should add).

Ally: You need to text correctly! If you don't I'll probably throw my phone across the room! Why're we texting? I'm on my way!

Hahaha...Ally, throwing her phone across the room? Her iPhone? Yeah right. She guards that thing with her life; no way would she throw it!

Me: Sure you'd throw it Alls, like you could ever chuck something that important to you across the room ;). See you in a few!

As I hit "send", the message went through, but I also accidentally accepted an incoming call from Cassidy. Alright her names a little odd, but if you saw her you wouldn't think twice about her name. Girls wish they were her and guys want to be with her. She is one of the most gorgeous girls in our school, and I was lucky enough to be acquainted with her!

"Hello? Anyone there?" I heard her soothing voice emanate from my phone.

"Hey Cassidy! What's up?" I replied to her enthusiastically. Obviously I was enthusiastic; she called me! I sounded desperate...ehh I guess I was. I just didn't want to die alone. I needed someone with me, someone who would never leave my side. Man I was cheesy.

"Oh nothing really! I uh, I was just wondering if we were still on for tonight, you know our uh date?" She asked warily.

Whoa whoa whoa, Cassidy just called it a date! At least I know I'm not friend-zoned! I thought and my breath hitched, I just stared at my phone for a second. I had to play it cool.

"Yeah of course! It'll be fun! I'll meet you at the diner at five?" I said smiling, even though she couldn't see it. I heard a sigh of relief and a little screech over the phone.

"Sounds great! I'll see you then!" Cassidy said before hanging up the phone. I didn't move the phone from my ear and I just stood there with an ear to ear grin, up until when Ally walked in with her look that says 'Uh Austin, what's wrong with you...?' I smiled wider at the expression on her face and she walked over to hug me as usual. She was so petite, and I either had to bend down or pick her up to hug her, I was a good nine inches taller than her small 5 foot 3 height. Ally was really outgoing, a little too loud, but the best friend anyone could ever have. We're alike-a lot alike, we share everything from opinions, feelings, music preferences, clothes…well I don't wear her clothes she wears mine, but that's a whole different story!

"So Austin you wanna tell me why you're smiling like that?" Ally asked with a little smile on her face gesturing to my expression with her hand. Again, my grin widened as I looked at Ally smiling, her teeth were so straight and white but she always complained about them. Every time she smiled, I smiled because I started thinking about all the times she would fall on the floor and abruptly stand up flipping out that one of her teeth might've broken. With that I let out a soft chuckle and continued day dreaming about all the hilarious moments we've had in general.

"Earth to Austin! You're starring at me like you're in love!" Ally screamed and my face got serious. In love? What is she talking about…? I stared at her for a second before she opened her mouth and started to talk again "Oh my gosh…you are in love!" Her mouth dropped, but you could see the twinkle in her crystal blue eyes. I just stared dumbfound at her. "Austin! Don't look at me like that!" She giggles blushing hah I made her blush…but no! I'm not in love with her that's just wrong, how do I tell her? Oh no what if she likes me… "Dude, I'm your best friend, so I'm pretty good with guessing your emotions…so is this about your date with Cassidy tonight?" She questioned me, wait how could she have questioned me, how could she have known that I had a date with Cassidy tonight? At least she doesn't think I like her.

"Ally…how'd you know?" I asked her confused, and a little concerned as to how she found out minutes after it happened.

"Well, remember you told me when you wanted to ask her out, then you told me when you did ask her out…where did your brain go?!" She asked worried, probably because of my random strike of amnesia. I looked at her and shook my head again with a worried smile. This date cannot go bad, Cassidy has gone on a couple of dates with guys, and they always do something absolutely amazing to woo her but nothing, each and every one of them leaves without a kiss, and without a second date planned. I looked up from my feet slightly to see Ally, concerned. Well Ally how do I put it to you that I am extremely nervous for my date with Cassidy? Ahh that's right I can't tell you, cause that's stupid…

"Austin you think I care? It's cute you're nervous I can help you". Did Ally just read my mind? How can she help me? How do you HELP with a date?

"We can go on a practice date!" She said perking up automatically, her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks got rosy red, she was excited…she loved romance a lot. Hey I can't blame her; I'm a sucker for a good Romance movie too. I gave her a little nod. I mean I guessed a practice date won't be too bad; I do need all the help I can get. We walked into my room and she helped me pick out my outfit that I would wear, I felt like such a chick, picking out an outfit, being nervous about the date, ugh I spend way too much time with Ally. After what seems to be an hour but was really just thirty minutes I had my outfit all picked out and ready, now I just needed to wait for Ally to come back. Everything is going to be fine, I look fine, the practice date will be fine, fine, fine, fine! But I don't want it to just be fine…I want it to be PERFECT. Apparently Ally walked in and her hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Trust me Austin, everything is going to go perfect, you look amazing! Blue button down, white tie, ripped jeans, and those too white to be worn high tops of yours". Ally laughed at her own joke; gosh she's such a loser. I guess I do look pretty good… I actually stepped back and look at Ally. My mouth hung open and I blinked rapidly just trying to register this. Ally stepped back and said the first thing she would think of as her hand went up to her mouth at the speed of light. "Oh my God, is there something in my teeth?!" I chuckled at her concern with her mouth and shook my head no. I've never seen Ally so dressed up! She matched me, maybe purposely, she had a light blue dress with shoes with these big chunks at the bottom, I'm not even going to act like I know what they are…Her hair, is perfect as usual brown and down to her rib cage, and as always she is not wearing any makeup, she hates make up.

"Austin! Seriously! Is there something in my teeth?!" She cried turning towards the mirror and examining her mouth.

"No Alls, there's nothing there!"

"Then why on Earth were you starring at me like that?!" She questioned a little less concerned than from before.

"You look amazing". I told her, and there were her perfect teeth smiling right at me. Oh Ally, you are an emotional rollercoaster. Ally mouthed me a 'Thank You' and we headed out, it was warm out and a short walk to the diner. Ally and I went over "the basics" which was what topics to cover, what not to talk about, how to act, how to speak, what to eat, and all that other stuff.

"Want dessert?" I asked, knowing she'd say yes. She's a sweet eater.

"Do you really need to ask?" She gave me a look and laughed. I called over James who was our waiter, whenever we'd go out to the diner he was always our waiter, he was a pretty close friend. "Whatsup Austin?" James asked.

"Can I have cookie dough ice cream for Ally?" I asked once again knowing that is her favorite flavor, the main reason I remembered it though is because it's my favorite too. James shook his head 'yes' and walked away. "Whoa, Austin you're not getting any dessert?" She questions me very curiously, probably because I love dessert almost as much as her.

"I need to save room for my date with Cassidy". I reply and she just smiles down at the ice cream that has arrived within seconds, nice service!

"Okay Austin so go over with me everything we talked about". She told while trying to make eye contact with me, even though she was much more into the ice cream. I chuckle again at her, she's crazy.

"So we talk about family and school, I've got to get to really know her, don't talk about anything boyish or gross, she isn't like you and doesn't respect video games, I need to act like a gentleman, speak correctly which means no abbreviating, I need to focus on her not my food, no chewing with my mouth open and talk about her more than I talk about myself." I say without taking more than one breath.

"Okay Austin! You can breathe! Congrats, you're going to ace this date, now would you like some of my ice cream? I know it's your favorite!" She asks stretching out the 'a' in favorite. I return with a shrug of the shoulder and lean in. She feeds me a scoop and it was delicious, in an attempt to over exaggerate I close my eyes and make a loud 'yum' noise. Ally turns over the spoon and taps my nose getting ice cream on me. Cue the laughter, she starts giggling a lot, she can't stop. Once something is funny to her, she will laugh, and once she laughs I laugh, and if I laugh, well that means her laughter will NEVER end because she just finds my laugh hilarious. Note to self see someone about my high pitched girly laugh. I finally decide to wipe my nose off and I see the time, we've still got an hour and a half left.

"You finish that ice cream and then we're heading home!" I told her giving her a big smile. She tries not to smile due to the mouthful of ice cream, but she couldn't help it, and the site of an ice cream covered mouth, well let me just say that is a site to see. After fighting with Ally for five minutes about who would pay, I finally won, but I guess it's not a win considering I had to pay, and I'll be paying for my date with Cassidy too, nah it was totally worth it.

We arrive in front of my house and Ally's chaos begins. "Oh no! Austin the ground is lava!" Ally shouts while jumping back. She's dramatic, but she's supposed to be because she wants to be an actress. I guess I'll play along with your childish games Ally…

"Should I carry you Alls!" I scream getting closer to her.

"But the lava! Won't it burn you too?"

"Regularly it would! But I have ultra white shoes on, they're ice cold!"

"Finally! A hero with sensible footwear!" She shouts while lifting her hand up to her forehead. She jumps on my back and I run over to the door.

"No! Do you see this! We can't get in threw the door!" Ally screams horrified that I would make such an idiotic move.

"I'm sorry I didn't see the pirates there! We can go around the side entrance!"

"Austin are you CRAZY?! Those aren't pirates! Those are ninjas DISGUISED as pirates! And look! It's Swithers the Dragon!"

"I'm sorry I'm not as observant as you! But at least I saw the dragon!" I reply laughing and carrying Ally to the side of my house. She refuses to go in threw the door so we climb the tree to go to the window of my room.

"Hey Ally check it out!" I said leaving the fantasy world of her imagination. Ally scoots over on the branch to see what I was pointing at and she starts laughing.

"We were too young to use a knife so sharpie was the best thing!" She giggles with probably the biggest and goofiest smile I've ever seen. She scoots back over to the end of the branch and jumps in my already opened window. By the time I got in there she was gone. Well okay then, just disappear on me Ally. I close my closest and redo my hair, really I just messed it up more, but I guess it worked. After about five minutes I get uneasy, parents aren't home, Ally has disappeared…oh yeah my parents! I should tell them that I'll be missing dinner. I go downstairs to write a note on the kitchen table, and thankfully there's Ally.

"Finally! I was getting worried about you! Hope ya don't mind, I stole your clothes". She chuckles towards me.

"You've warn my clothes a thousand times before, I never mind…well except for the first time cause we were like five".

"Yeah! And you thought I had cuddies! I didn't have cuddies!" She fake yelled at me, that was hilarious, I remember we were on some deck during the Summer while we were away on vacation together, and Ally and I were performing. First we sang a song together and then put on a play about absolutely nothing, but it was fun! And then my youngest brother Asher who was five at the time splashed Ally with a water or something and she didn't have any clothes to change into but I did. I look over at Ally and she sighed, probably reliving the memory too.

"So Alls are you keeping my clothes on or are you changing back anytime soon?" I question her.

"I think I'm going to change back into my dress, but that doesn't matter now! You have thirty minutes to meet Cassidy at The Griddle and it's a five minute walk, so in that twenty five minutes do you think we can do the dishes for your mom!" I chuckle at her concern, give her a hug and walk towards the sink. Doing the dishes is useless when we have a dishwasher…Even though doing the dishes is pointless and not very entertaining to a regular person, if they had Ally as their best friend, they'd think differently. When Ally and I do the dishes I hit her with the dish towel and she runs around screaming while splashing water on me. She would always watch those movies where that would happen and I could just tell how envious she was. Ally was sad this one day and I couldn't take her being disappointed when I had to do the dishes I asked her to help me with them. That's when the dish washing madness began. Ever since we can never just wash the dishes, there has always got to be a battle, and sometimes the rest of my family gets into it. I smile at the memories we've had, there's been so many, there is never a boring day with Ally Dawson.

"Austin! You've gotta leave!" Ally screams, while dripping with water. Thankfully Ally was kind enough not to spray me, she didn't want to ruin my outfit, so instead I sprayed her! But she is right! I need to get going! It's ten minutes to five. I give Ally another bone crushing hug and walk away from her to the door.

That was an amazing day, a date with Ally, we had a nice walk down memory lane, ran away from some imaginary monsters, nothing can top that…nothing. Well one thing can top it. My date with Cassidy will be the best time of my life. I've got my whole entire future in my hands right now and this date is the beginning of it…Great now I'm working myself up. Is it hot in here? What am I saying! I'm outside! Oh no this is bad, this is really really bad. My phone rings snapping me out of my thoughts.

Ally: Calm down, everything will be perfect (: xoxo

Oddly enough that helped, that little text message. I walked over to a booth and sat down waiting for Cassidy, she showed up five o'clock exactly, makes sense; the perfect girl would be on time. Cassidy and I sat down but I couldn't help thinking of the date with Ally, it was a practice date but that was the most fun I've had in a long time and I was myself, not some molded prep boy that I'd have to be if I wanted to be with any other girl.

"So Austin what do you want to eat?" She asks me but really I wasn't hungry. I must've eaten enough when I was with Ally. Guess we should've thought that one threw.

"Uh I'm not really hungry," I said barely making eye contact with her. I was merely staring past her at the booth next to us where Ally and I had been early. I look around at all the couples that were out and they all look pretty happy, even the guys. Then my eyes fell on a particular brunette with a blue dress that was walking in with her date. She put her dress back on rather quickly…My chest tightened up and I guess you could see the hurt in my eyes because Cassidy asked me if I was alright. I was fine, just like I guessed, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. Then I heard Ally's voice: Everything is going to go perfect. Hah, perfect for her and her stupid date with that guy over there. Me on the other hand I'll be over here suffering, dying to know why she didn't tell me, and if she was having more fun than she had when we were out on our date. I tried not to focus on Ally and her "date" who were waiting for a table, instead I tried to listen to Cassidy and to just talk to her, but it wasn't working, I couldn't look at her without thinking that Ally was doing the exact same thing just an hour ago. I took my focus off of people completely and resulted to the one thing that could calm me down, music. There was always music playing at the diner, it was fancy, but a lot of teens would go there for dates and other things like that. "I'm gonna break your little heart, watch you take the fall, laughing all the way, to the hospital." I sigh, the music was not helping whatsoever. In fact in made matters worse. Ten minutes into the date I finally said the second thing of that night, but it most definitely would not be the last.

"Cassidy," I started and her face automatically perked up, I felt so guilty just ignoring her "Do you want to invite Ally and her date over here?"

"Yes definitely!" She screamed, maybe a little too enthusiastically, probably because she was so bored and it was getting awkward. I got up walking towards Ally and her date. They weren't holding hands though, so that's a good sign, she's probably not interested.

"Oh hey Austin what're you doing here?" Ally asks in the fake-acting voice, you know the voice where she is trying to lie but she wants it to be obvious.

"I'm just on a date with Cassidy, and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to join us!" I said, and when I did Ally's dates face got red, and I'm not talking a regular red, I mean fire truck red. It was a little intimidating, so he probably did not want to eat with us.

"No thanks" Ally said politely, but she said it at the exact same time her date said yes. Well that's an unexpected turn of events. They exchanged a few looks and Ally caved walking over to our table. Her date slid in right next to Cassidy on one side of the booth so Alls sat next to me.

"Hey Ally!" Cassidy chuckled.

"Hey Cassidy! I love your dress!" Ally replied making Cassidy blush and she looked at me through her eye lashes. Man I was so busy thinking about Ally that I hadn't even taken a notice to what Cassidy was wearing…great job Austin you're blowing it! Wait…who cares if I blow it? I have Ally. Alright I'm done thinking, now would be a good time to get into the conversation.

"And then he made me go on the rollercoaster but he said there were no loops and that it was a novice ride…" Cassidy was telling a story apparently, so where I had drifted off to I have no idea. Who is she talking about?

"I needed to get you on the rollercoaster! You couldn't live your life in fear of the coolest things ever!" Ally's date laughed, well that's the first time I've seen him smile. Wait, Cassidy and Ally's date know each other? I'm so confused.

"Dallas! I would've been perfectly fine without going on a rollercoaster!" Cassidy giggled, but instead of a reply, the guy whose name I now know, gave Cassidy an I-Know-You-Loved-It look. I absent mindedly reached under the table and grabbed Ally's hand, holding it tight. Ally looked to her left where I was and just gave me a reassuring smile. But she's my best friend…

The date went pretty well, and when I say 'the date' I meant Dallas and Cassidy's. Apparently they had been best friends for three years and had really liked each other ever since but never said anything because they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. So there goes my idea to be with Cassidy, but I guess it wasn't a total bust of a day. I held Ally's hand, and that sounds like a totally girly thing to say, but it's true. Dallas offered to bring Cassidy home because it was pointless that I do it if I live right next to Ally, I agreed. That's when I got serious, on our walk home, I need to know, and I need to tell Ally everything.

"Alls?" I look down at her and her face is lit up from the moonlight it looks pretty awesome. She returns a happy playful Ally look nodding her head telling me to go on.

"Thanks," I say, I couldn't think of anything else to say, I mean what do you say to the girl you're in love with who has been your best friend since birth? Whoa whoa whoa, back the truck up..In love? Love is a pretty big word that you only use for food, and video games…And it's Ally! I can't be in LOVE with Ally, that's wrong…she's my best friend! But she did hold my hand, maybe she likes me too? "It's no big deal. I get it you were nervous!" She interrupts my thoughts, wait, what are you talking about Ally…hmm that would be a good thing to say out loud.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" I looked at her, probably puzzled.

"For holding your hand you doof," She finished with a chuckle. She thought it was because I was nervous, not because I liked her. Well okay then. I gave her a smile, but apparently it was unconvincing. Ally stops dead in her tracks standing on the sidewalk starring at me.

"Tell me" She demands, I hate how she always knows exactly what I'm thinking. Well obviously not exactly, because if she knew exactly she'd know that I like her. I probably don't like her, I'm probably just resorting to my last options out of being desperate and stuff…but no, no one would ever resort to Ally as their last choice, and she is the first choice by far the number one, who would ever pick her LAST? She's perfect, but not too perfect. I finally decided I would speak instead of building up the tension. "It's nothing Ally trust me, let's go," I say giving her the best smile I could and tugging her arm to walk away, but she rips her arm away from my hand and walks off the sidewalk.

"Alls what are you doing?" I ask her even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

She looks back at me and opens her mouth, "I'm doing the same thing I always do when someone doesn't agree with me or tell me something and you know it," She's right, I did know it, and I knew she would NOT back down. When we were younger in the summer time and we wanted ice cream but our parents wouldn't give us any, we stood in the middle of the road waiting for cars to hit us until someone said we could have what we wanted. I would always chicken out whenever a car was coming, but Ally…she'd stand her ground and wait.

"It's night time, it's not safe to you to be in the middle of the road!" I screamed motioning for her to come in, but she's stubborn and she just stood there shaking her head.

"I know you better than anyone, you'd tell me anything, so what you won't tell you is beating you up inside and you need to tell me it. Plus you know me better than anyone, and you know I will not move until you tell me or until my body makes impact with a car," She tells me calmly, how can you be calm when you're standing in the middle of the road, at night, waiting for a car to hit you? Right, she's Ally…

"Ally I can't tell you…" I squeaked, it was barely a whisper; I'd be amazed if she could even hear me.

"You can't or you won't," I imagine her saying that with a straight serious face, but due to the darkness and the unvisble moonlight, I couldn't see anything.

"I can't," I squeak again, this time my voice disappeared and drifted with the wind.

"Fine whatever be that way," I heard Ally say, and I see it, her face is broken, her eyes are watery, cheeks red…she's hurt and I'm the reason. Her face lights up a little, but the sad expression stays. You idiot, that's not her face lighting up from happiness! It's headlights. Ally! I can't move, I can't blink, I can only stare, stare as my best friend is about to get hit by a car.

"I'm jealous okay?!" I hear myself scream…wait did I just scream that? It didn't sound like me. Ally starts walking, the car honks it's horn slamming on the breaks, but Ally is safely in front of me on the sidewalk when the car slams the brakes.

"You're what?" I ask, I'm confused…jealous of what?

"I'm jealous," She repeats.

"Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of you and Cassidy, you looked so perfect for each other and I saw how you looked at her, so obviously in love…it was adorable, I'm just jealous," She cries, this is a first because Ally really never cries.

"I only had that love in my eyes, because you were right next to me, and guess what? I don't care how corny that sounds…it's absolutely positively true," I go in to hug her but she just steps back, confused.

"What're you talking about?" She asks with sympathy in her eyes. What did I just confess to? I look at her, obviously I'm hurt. The reaction I was looking for was 'I love you too' or even a simple hug, instead I got rejected. Well I guess there's no turning back from here…and I guess we can go nowhere but forward, so here I go, putting it all on the line.

"Ally I really really like you," I tell her with complete seriousness. She should've caved by now and confessed her feelings to me. That's what happens in all those romance movies she's forced me to watch, why hasn't it happened?

"I really really like you too," she starts, and a smile spreads across my face "but I don't like you like that, I mean maybe I do and I just can't see it. It wouldn't matter if I did know we're too good of friends to ruin this or to mess any of this up," She preaches. I can't believe any of this is happening; it's unreal, unfair, unimaginable. Thunder struck threw the air and I knew then, that it would rain, hopefully to wash away all this pain that Ally had just brought me. But I can't just take this as an answer, this 'no'. It's unbearable to hear and I will not believe it, there is no denying Ally and I have something…anything. She even said herself that she might like me and she just can't see it. I can make her see it, I will. No, I need to accept what she wants, to go back as friends. That's what I'll do; tell her we can stay just friends.

"I'm going to fight for you no matter what; we can't go back to 'just friends',".

That's not exactly what I was planning on saying. But hey, I've been doing a lot of irrational things. Ally looked at me, a smile creeping over her face. I won, I broke her down and I won. Her eyes brighten and you can see she's holding back a lot of laughter. You didn't…

"Well you know I'm such a romantic," she begins in a giddy manner "and in all the romance movies there's this huge fight, in the middle of the rain," she continues on pointing up at the sky which is begging to let lose billions of rain drops "and I like movies…and you," Finally she finishes, and I can't help but mentally laugh at her, but she deserves pay back.

"I put my whole heart on the line; you crushed it and then fixed it…because you wanted this to be like a movie?" I ask her sternly acting as hurt as possible, her face drops a little bit.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you," her voice trails off when she sees my lips curve, I didn't mean to smile! It was just too funny to bare! "Austin! You're such a jerk!" She screams laughter and thunder erupting the air. I lean in to kiss her, but she puts her hand up to my lips, and looks up at the sky. "It my darling, is not raining, and I refuse to have my first kiss unless it is in the rain," She would do this to me, I shake my head towards her and continue walking back to our house, our parents must be wondering where we are. We didn't exactly say anything, just walked in silence, holding hands.

I grasp the handle and allow Ally in the house first, still not letting her go. We walk into my house with mine and Ally's whole families sitting around the dinner table, and my mom looks somewhat mad. "I was going to ask how your date with Cassidy was," she starts speaking and her eyes lock on mine and Ally's intertwined hands, "but I guess not so well considering what I'm seeing,". She exclaims, her frown turning into a smile. I look over at Ally and her cheeks redden. She's blushing; man I'm getting good at this! I look back at the table, mine and Ally's parents start getting up to go talk in the kitchen and all three of my brothers are starring at Ally and I, mouths hanging open. Amber, on the other hand is smiling ear to ear about to fall out of her seat.

"Later Amber" I hear Ally say through a smile. Amber starts to calm down a little bit and tells us to join the family with dinner. Even though we weren't hungry we sit down at our huge table big enough for twelve, which was usually how much it seated considering mine and Ally's family always had dinner together. The conversation going on was pretty normal but I knew they were dying for answers, and so did Ally. Every other minute we squeeze each others hands as a way to release the energy and excitement passing through us, and that's when Ally caved.

Ally stared directly at Amber, and with all seriousness nodded towards her and the words 'now' escaped from her mouth. And with that, Amber went all out screaming and jumping and asking a thousand questions that were going by too fast to answer. Thunder shook the house and Amber slowed down and asked one question. "Did you kiss her?" I looked in Ally's direct, but right past her, because the rain started falling from the sky. Finally. I looked back at Amber.

"I'm working on it," and with that I grab Ally's hand, pull her out into the rain and kiss her, a simple kiss, a first kiss, our kiss.

"How's that for romantic?" I say to her, and for once, she didn't have anything to say back except for smile at me. That's an accomplishment.


End file.
